Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Furious Fists
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Furious Fists: a boxing tournament held every 5 years. And the heroes decide to enter their best boxer in hopes of winning and becoming champions. Will they be able to stick it out? Only the ref can decide.
1. Opening

Once every five years, there comes a tournament where fighters from all around the worlds gather to compete for glory, for gold and for honor. That tournament is the Furious Fists Boxing Tournament. They start from the bottom and work their way up to the top for a chance to fight the heavyweight champion and try to claim the title. And this year, it will be held in the world of Code Lyoko. Outside of this grand boxing ring, Vector, Franky, Usopp, Jim and Rainbow Dash approach it in order to register for the tournament.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Rainbow said. "I know. Been a while since I was in a boxing tournament. This is going to so amazing to be back in the ring." Vector said as he did a few punches. "Easy, tiger. We need to register you first." Usopp said. They approached the registration tableand talked to the woman sitting there. "Excuse me, but we would like to register our friend Vector. So, he's your boxer now." Jim said as the woman typed. "Hmm. Seems like he was our boxer before." she said turning the computer around to show Vector with an x across his face. "Your friend is on the 'No Box' list." "There has to be a mistake." Franky said. "No mistake. It seems the last time he boxed in the ring, he set the entire stadium on fire. We even have video." she said.

The video showed a young Vector boxing a kangaroo in the ring. He fired a stream of fire from his mouth which missed the kangaroo and his one of the bleachers, setting the stadium on fire. "Wait, why don't I remember this?" Vector asked. Looking back at the video, we see Vector being punched by the kangaroo right to the head. "Huh? Guess that explains my hatred toward kangaroo's." he said. "So, unless you have someone else to sign up, we must ask you to leave." she said. Usopp then thought of something. "I got an idea. Be right back." Usopp said running out. A couple minutes later, he came back, dragging Knuckles with him. "My friend here is willing to take on the tornament for us." Usopp said. "No I'm not. You just ran to the ship and grabbed me and ran all the way here." Knuckles said. "Come on, pal. We need a boxer and Vector is unqualified to do it. Please." Usopp begged. "Fine. I'll do it. But only cause I can't stand seeing you grovel." Knuckles said signing his name. "Perfect. We begin the matches tomorrow." the woman said. "Beat ten in a row and you get to fight the champion." she explained. "Well, well, well. Now tell me that isn't Vector." said a new voice. "No way." Vector said before turning to see a man in a red track jacket and blue sweats eating a chocolate bar as he approached the group. "Doc Louis, my favorite heavyweight champion." Vector said. "Now, now. That's all in the past, man." he said. "So, who is this guy?" Franky asked. "Guys, meet Doc Louis, former heavyweight champion of the world. He helped me a lot when I was first starting out. So, I hear your training the current champ." Vector said casually. "You mean Little Mac? Yeah. Mac's been my best fighter in years. And he's gonna be the one to take out your boy." Doc said. "Oh yeah. I'll show you!" Knuckles shouted. "Now, let's get training." Jim said.

We later see the group on the soccer field with Knuckles at the goal. "Okay, we're going to kick soccer balls at you and your gonna punch them away. Ready?" Rainbow asked. "Ready." Knuckles replied. She then began kicking ball after ball towards him as he punched each ball away. "This is to increase agility and reflexes. Keep it up." she said.

We later see Knuckles punching meat in a frozen food locker with Franky holding it. "Tenderize that meat! Make it regret ever being hung." Franky said. "And you better hurry before the butcher catches us in here."

We later see Knuckles chasing after Usopp as he rode a bicycle. "That's right. Chase after the bike like it were delivering your next meal!" Usopp shouted as he rode past some stray dogs, which growled as they began to go after him. "Now, we pick up the pace!" he shouted as he pedalled faster to get away from them.

The next day, we arrive to the stadium where we see a large crowd in the bleachers as the competitors gathered around the ring with the announcers voice blaring across the stadium. "Welcome all to the Furious Fists Boxing Tournament! Here, fighters from all across the worlds have gathered to fight for the right to be champ. Here are the rules: survive ten fights for ten days in order to fight the champ. If you lose your fight, you are out of the competition. Are we clear? Good. Then...let the competition begin!" he said as the crowd cheered.


	2. Knuckles vs Glass Joe

We open back up to the stadium where we see the fighters warming up in the training room getting ready for their matches. "Okay, Knuckles. You got some serious competition here. But nothing you can't handle." Vector said as Knuckles punched a bunching bag. "Okay, your first opponent is some loser named Glass Joe. On the plus side, this fight shouldn't take too long." Jim said. "Right. So, can we get on with it?" Knuckles asked. "Yah, we can do it now." Usopp said.

The group then walked down the hall and into the ring where the ref stood in the center with the microphone lowering to hin as he grabbed it. "Welcome to the first match of the tournament. In the red corner, from Angel Island. The red echidna with the fists of solid stone. The guy who takes no crap from anyone. Please welcome...Knuckles!" he said as Knuckles walked toward the center. "And in the blue corner, from Paris, France. The biggest loser in boxing with a record of 99 loses, France's Glass Jaw himself...Glass Joe!" he said as a frail man in red and white shorts walked into the ring and waved to the crowd. "Bonjour, bonjour." he said as he stumbled a bit before facing Knuckles. "Ready, fight!" the ref said before backing up.

Knuckles started out by punching him in the stomach and followed by beating his face. "Heh, no wonder they call you France's Glass Jaw. You are super weak." Knuckles said as he continued to punch Joe. Joe then stepped aside. "Eh, eh. Viva la France!" he said before attempting to punch Knuckles, only for him to move to the side. "Eh?" he questioned before Knuckles punched him, sending him flying across the ring with croissants falling out of nowhere around him. "Knockout! Glass Joe has been knocked out and that leaves Knuckles the winner!" the ref said as the crowd cheered. Knuckles waved to them as he walked off.

"That was amazing, Knuckles! SUPER amazing!" Franky said. "But don't get cocky, this is only match one. We still got nine more to go." Jim said. "And I've been busy scoping out the competition." Rainbow said. "There aren't any real competitors except for three. The former heavyweight champ is one of them." she said. "Mr. Sandman." Vector said. "I remember him. He was the champion before Mac put him in his place." "And the other two are soldier from Pugulis." Usopp said. "Not surprising. Those guys are fight crazy." Franky said. "Yeah, as far as I know, there are 5 of them participating here. But the two big ones to look out for are Hitmonchan, the punching fiend and Heracross, the iron horn." Usopp said. "They're pretty tough customers. So you gotta watch out for them. In fact, Hitmonchan's match is going on right now." he said turning the TV on revealing a humanoid creature with red boxing gloves and long legs rapidly punching the opposing boxer before launching him out of the ring. "And we have a winner. After brutally beating the crud out of the Disco Kid, Hitmonchan advances through the tournament." the ref said.

The group watched in surprise as the creature smiled as he walked off. "This guy is no weakling." Knuckles said before smiling. "My kind of opponent." he said. "He better stay in the fight or else I'm gonna lose it." Knuckles said pounding his fists together. "Now, let's get training. Next match is tomorrow." Usopp said as they walked off. "Whoever I fight, they better be a lot stronger than that joke." Knuckles said.


	3. Knuckles vs Bald Bull

We open back to the stadium where we see Knuckles walking into the ring once again with his fighting face on. "Time I took round 2 for myself." he said grinning. "Don't get cocky. I've read up on your opponent." Vector said. "They call him the Reckless Bald Bull. He's a pretty strong guy with a short temper. Use it to your advantage. And once he charges at you, give him a right punch to the face." Vecotr explained as they arrived with Knuckles stepping into the ring. The mike was lowered as the ref stood in the middle.

"In the red corner, we have the red echidna from Angel Island, the master of the flying fists...Knuckles!" the ref said as the crowd cheered. "And in the blue corner, we have the short fuse boxer, the human bulldozer himself, all the way from Istanbul, Turkey...the Reckless Bald Bull!" he said pointing to a turkish man banging his head in the ring post before turning to Knuckles. "Al, Al, Al, Al, Al! Yerim seni lan! Waaaaaagh!" he shouted to Knuckles. "What did he say?" Rainbow asked the group standing outside the ring. "Don't worry. I got a Turkish to English dictionary." Usopp said reading through the book. "Okay. He said 'I eat you, man'" he said looking a bit disgusted. "Fight!" the ref said.

Bull started out with a diagnol swing only to miss with Knuckles punching him in the stomach. He grunted at this and tried to punch Knuckles with a straight forward punch, only for it to be blocked by Knuckles, who countered with a punch to his side. Bull began to turn red with rage as Knuckles kept avoiding and hitting the Bull himself. "You know, you're kind of a little sloppy with those moves of yours. Maybe you should spend more time working on your technique." Knuckles said as Bull grew furious and moved back. He kicked up some air as he mooed. He then charged towards Knuckles. "Just what I was waiting for." he said as he side punched Bull, sending him spinning around the stadium till he finally fell onto the ground, unconscious. "KO! Knuckles wins it again 2 times in a row!" the ref said as Knuckles walked off with the crowd cheering. But hidden in the crowd watched a figure in a strange hoodie.

Back in the training room, we see Knuckles punching a punching bag. "That was pretty good out there. But stay sharp. We only got eight matches till the heavyweight fight!" Franky said. "Gotta say, that was pretty awesome out there" said a new voice. They turned to see a man leaning against the wall. "Names Grav. I'm the trainer for Heracross." he said extending a hand to Vector as he shook it. "Gotta say this, your friend here is really good. Keep this up and we may end up fighting in the final round." he said. "Yeah, I guess." Vector said. "Well, see ya." he said walking off. "Okay, that was strange. Anyway, let's get training some more." Rainbow said.

We later see Grav approaching a large blue beetle with a huge horn. "Yo! Heracross!" he said. "You keeping up all right?" he asked. "You know I am, buddy." he answered. "The Knuckles is a tough customer. You gotta be prepared for him." Grav warned. "I'm always ready." he said. "After all, we still have our secret weapon." Heracross said. "I know it." Grav said showing his fingerless glove which had a stone in the middle. The two then fist bumped as they continued to train.


	4. Knuckles vs Makuhita

We open to the stadium once again where we see Knuckles walking into the ring along a yellow creature about his size with boxing glove like hands and a knot on its head. The ref then walked into the ring as the mike dropped down to his level.

"Hello, and welcome to round three of the boxing tournament. In the red corner, we have our favorite contender who is effortlessly holding the floor. From Angel Island, the echinda with the attitude and power...Knuckles!" he announced as the crowd cheered loudly as Knuckles waved to them. "And in the blue corner, all the way from Pugulis, we have a veteran fighter who has fought in the ring several times. He's the chubby boxer with the curved eyes. The sturdy puncher himself...Makuhita!" The creature in question the walked up as he did a few practice jabs smiling all the way. "You are going down, you red mutt." he said. "RED MUTT?!" Knuckles shouted in anger as he approached the center of the ring as well. "Fight!" the ref said before leaving the ring.

Knuckles quickly through a punch at Makuhita's stomach, which didn't really do much damage. "Ha! That barely tickled. Now, my turn." he said before punching Knuckles in the face and pushing him back. "Good luck getting me to move. I'm like a sack of bricks. Heavy and unmoveable...except by a professional body builder." he said punching Knuckles again. "You can't beat me, chump!" he added continuing to punch Knuckles. He then punched Knuckles toward one of the ring posts. Knuckles then snapped out of it as he placed his feet against the post and jumped off with a punch of his own. His fist collided with Makuhita's face, sending him back into a nearby post. "Dang it. Looks like this mutt still has a little steam in his engine." he said as he began to gather power into his right fist. It then began to glow bright as he pulled it back. "Time for a taste of my Focus Punch!" he shouted as he ran towards Knuckles with fist raised high. Knuckles quickly ducked as Makuhita threw the punch, Knuckles quickly gave him an uppercut to the chin and sent Makuhita flying into the air. He then crashed into the lights above, causing each of them to explode as he fell to the ground unconscious. "KO! And continuing this string of victories is Knuckles. We might have a new champion by the end of this." the ref said as the crowd cheered with Knuckles walking off the ring and into the locker rooms.

Knuckles was then punching a punching bag as the rest discussed the match. "Makuhita was pretty tough. But its all over now. We just need to survive for seven more matches and we have our victory prizes and a shot at the champ." Vector said. "But there are still some tough customers ahead." Usopp said. "Like Hitmonchan or Heracross." "Heh. With Knuckles facing them, we got our victory in the bag. Now, let's get back to training." Franky said as they continued to train Knuckles.

Meanwhile in the ring, we see a large man with a scraggly beard and overalls struggling to move his own legs. "Dang it! Why can't I move!" he said in panic as a creature with a red frill, loose bottom skin and a long tail approached him. "Fool. Its because of my power. You are terrified at my awesome powers. Now, time for you to go nighty night." he said punching the guy in the face and knocking him over. "KO! And with his 3rd consecutive KO, our winner is Scrafty!" the ref said as the crowd cheered as Scrafty laughed out loud like a maniac.


	5. Knuckles vs Scrafty

We open back up to the stadium where the crowd is roaring in anticipation for the next match to begin. On one side of the ring, we see Knuckles walking out with the rest of the group following behind him. On the opposite ring, we see Scrafty walking down the path with three smaller creatures following him. They had a red thing on their heads and were yellow with very loose skin. The two then stepped into the ring with their glares meeting. The ref then stepped into the ring as the microphone lowered down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Match 4 of our tournament. Now, in the red corner, we have our fan favorite fighting who has a winning streak of three wins. The boxer from Angel Island and the spiky fist boxer himself...Knuckles!" he said as the crowd roared after hearing this. "And in the blue corner, from the kingdom of Pugulis, we have the boxer with the paralyzing glare and the evil grin...Scrafty!" he said as the crowd booed Scrafty. "Wow, they sure don't like that Scrafty guy." Usopp said. "They may not like him, but he's already won over three matches without being hit once. They say his opponents get paralyzed by just looking right at him." Vector whispered to them. "Ready? Fight!" the ref said as the match began.

Knuckles began by running towards Scrafty with full force. Scrafty smiled as Knuckles soon find he couldn't move his feet. "Hey! What the heck is going on? I can't move my feet!" Knuckles shouted trying to move. "You have been paralyzed by my look, fool!" Scrafty declared laughing a bit. "Now let's end this quickly. My boys are having a party for me after I kick your ass." he said snickering a bit before punching Knuckles in the face. "Which will be very quick." he added as he continued to punch away at the echidna with all of his might.

"No! Fight back!" Vector shouted. "Why can't he move?" Rainbow wondered before dropping the water bottle she was holding. As it rolled under the ring, she crawled underneath to get it, only to see the three Scraggy with strange goggles carrying syringes. "Looks like the glue's almost worn off." one of them said. "No worries. We'll apply more to it if it wears off." another of them said. "So that's how they're doing it." Rainbow said. "Franky, come over here for a minute." she said as Franky walked over to her. "We got rats here." she said pointing to the three Scraggy. "Well, we better take care of them." he said putting an arm underneath the ring. "Coup de Vent!" he said sending a powerful gust of air underneath. He launched the three out and sent them into the walls nearby, rendering them unconscious. Scrafty saw this in shock. "Damn it!" he said. "What's this? It appears Scrafty has been cheating the entire time. That is grounds for immediate disqualification." the ref said.

"Looks like you've been found out." Knuckles said with a smirk. "So what? I'll still kick your ass." he said ditching the gloves and jumping into the air. "Hi Jump Kick!" he said rocketing towards Knuckles. Knuckles quickly moved out of the way, making the attack miss. "Damn. How about a Head Smash attack?" he asked realing his head back before headbutting towards Knuckles, who backed away, allowing it to hit the ground. "Damn, you're speedy." he said, but not before feeling pain in his leg and head. "What the? Crap! I was so angry, I forgot about the recoil damage of those attacks." "Then this is my easy victory." Knuckles said unleshing a flurry of punches against Scrafty. And on the final punch, he sent him flying out of the ring and into the wall, unconscious. "Well folks, even after Scrafty was disqualified, Knuckles was still able to knock him out of the ring. He will move on to the next match." the ref said as the crowd cheered for him.

Back in the break room, the group was talking. "You pulled it out good today." Usopp said. "But you could have just waited for the official to pull Scrafty out." "Nah. Wouldn't feel right. Guy wanted a fight, so I gave him one. Just not the one he was expecting." Knuckles said smiling.


	6. Knuckles vs King Hippo

We open up to the ring once again to see the ref walking into it ready to grab his microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have reached the halfway point in the Furious Fists Boxing Tournament! Today's match is promised to be a very interesting one in the least." he said as the crowd cheered in excitement and anticipation.

"Now in the red corner, we have the echidna from Angel Island, the half sized dynamo and punching menace. Here he comes...Knuckles!" he shouted as Knuckles walked into the arena with a cocky smile on his face. "Now in the blue corner, all the way from Hippo Island, weighing in at...well lets just say...a lot. Former champion of the Boxing Minor Circuit and the King of Hippo Island, I would like to give a warm welcome to...King Hippo!" he shouted a large heavy set man walked into the ring with the crowd booing at him as he walked into the ring. He had a crown on his head and a bandage over his bellybutton. He then looked over at Knuckles as he got into the ring. "GRAH Huh? Gruh heh heh heh heh." he laughed as he got ready to box. "Shouldn't be laughing at someone based on their size and appearance." he said smiling with his sharp teeth bare. "Ready...fight!" the ref said as the match began.

Hippo begin by pulling back a large fist and began to throw the punch. As he threw it, Knuckles then moved his head to the side as it missed him. "Please." Knuckles said as he punched Hippo in the stomach, causing him to kneel over in pain. "GRRMM! GRAAA! GRRMM!" he said looking at Knuckles with tears in his eyes. Knuckles then pulled back and unleashed a flurry of punches against King Hippo, continously punching him in the face, not giving him even a moments rest to recover from the belly shot. On the next punch, Knuckles then knocked off the crown that was on Hippo's head. "GRAH! GRRM! GRRM! GRAAH!" Hippo said as Knuckles delivered the final blow to Hippo's face. Hippo stumbled backwards until he fell out of the ring itself. "And that is a technical Knock Out! Knuckles wins his fifth match in a row. Only five more and he has the chance to fight the champ!" the ref shouted as Knuckles walked out of the ring and into the locker room.

"That was an excellent match out there, Knuckles. We're halfway through the tournament. Just another five matches and you'll get a shot at the champ." Vector said as the door was suddenly slammed open. The group looked at the door to see Erza, Sakura and Chie standing at the entrance. "So, this is where you guys are!" Chie shouted. "You idiots thought you could just enter a competition without even informing us?" Sakura asked. "Well, it is a pretty long story." Vector said. "However, we can look past this thing on one condition...you must let us train Knuckles for the next match." Erza said to the group as the five looked at each other. "Deal!" they said with smiles on their faces. "Now, let's get to work." the three girls said in excitement as the guys looked worried and hoped this didn't effect their win rate.


	7. Knuckles vs Don Flamenco

The next day of the tournament soon began. The group soon arrived at the locker room, ready to fight another day in the tournament. "Hell yeah. I'm ready to win this thing today." Knuckles said slamming both of his fists together. "You should. Especially after all the training we gave you." Erza said to the echidna. "So, who's my opponent today?" he asked. "Don Flamenco, the former champ of the Major Circuit." Jim explained as he gave Knuckles the info. "He's a bit eccentric and a real womanizer. Shouldn't be too hard for you to knock him out." Vector said. "Just remember, he may have been a champ, but doesn't mean he's invincible." Knuckles they put on his gloves and the group began to march towards the ring.

We then turn to the ring where we see the mike being lowered to the ring as the ref grabbed onto it. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to day 6 of the Furious Fists Boxing tournament. Today will be the last match under the regular rules. Then, starting tomorrow, we move on to the final sixteen, and in accordance to this, we'll be using a new stadium and a new set of rules. But enough about that, let's move on to the match. In the red corner, all the way from Spain, home of the bull fighters, we have the boxing matador himself, Don Flamanco!" he shouted as a man in shorts with red gloves and a rose in his teeth danced his way into the ring. "And in the blue corner, we have the red echidna from Angel Island, the fighting maching who just won't quit, six streak winner...Knuckles!" he announced as Knuckles walked into the ring. "Ready...fight!"

The two then began to circle each other, waiting for the other to throw the first punch. After a couple minuted of circling, Don made the first move and threw a side punch, only for Knuckles to do a side punch opposite to where Don swang. "Sorry, but I don't have any intentions on losing this match." Knuckles said as he began to rapid punch away at Don with a huge smirk on his face. Don quickly stepped away as he pulled an arm back. "Uno! Dos! Tres!" he shouted as he pulled his punches three times, only for Knuckles to block them. "I think its about time for you to take a little siesta." he said pulling back a fist and then punching Don in the face. Don the took the rose out of his teeth and held it as he fell onto his back with his rose drooping with him. "KO! The winner is Knuckles!" the ref said as the crowd cheered. Knuckles then began to head back into the locker rooms where he rested. "Okay folks, get ready for tomorrow as we enter the final phase of the tournament. Good night!" the ref said.

Meanwhile in a shadowy area, a four armed creature spoke with Flux via communicator. "All right, Machamp. Remember what we discussed, you will not only fight and defeat Knuckles during the tournament, you will also win said tournament and promote Flux Interprises." he said. "Got it boss. But you got nothing to worry about. With the power you gave me, I'm invincible." he said flexing a muscle. "Don't get cocky. The solution you were injected with was a prototype, its not as powerful as the final finished product, but it should offer the same results regardless. Just don't lose." Flux said before signing out as the creature smiled.


	8. Knuckles vs Machamp! Enter Lucario!

The next day of the tournament soon began as we entered the battle of the final sixteen. After a night of training, Knuckles was prepared to battle against the strongest opponents he had faced so far. The group watched from the locker room as the ref began making his announcements.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am proud to announce that the final phase of Furious Fists is now underway. In accommodation, we have made a much bigger stage as well as set up the tourney tree. Now then, let's go over some new rules. They are the same as before except with a few exceptions, due to a special request, boxing gloves are no longer required under the condition you do not fight to kill. Also, fighting with your legs and anything else that is part of your body is permitted as long as they aren't swords or guns. That just about does it for the new rules. So, without further ado, let us begin our first match!" he shouted. "Looks like its showtime." Rainbow said looking at Knuckles. "Yeah. Let's get ready." Knuckles said as he walked towards the stage.

"All right. Now let us begin the first match of the day!" the ref shouted as the crowd roared excitedly. "In the red corner, our little under dog, better make that under echidna, who has pushed himself through thick and thin to make this far into the tournament! With a record of six undefeated wins so far, Knuckles!" he shouted as the echidna jumped into the ring. "In the blue corner, we have the four armed menace to society, the master of multi combat, a dark fighter of evil, please welcome...Machamp!" he shouted as Machamp walked into the ring with the crowd booing and hissing at him. But Machamp didn't care as he stood on the other corner and glared at Knuckles with an evil grin. "Ready...fight!"

Before Knuckles could even throw a punch, Machamp was already in front of him. "Too slow. Shadow Barrage!" he shouted as he began to repeatedly away at Knuckles with a flurry of fists. You feel that, you little rodent? That's the power of my fists!" he shouted. "Oh! Looks like Machamp is not going easy on Knuckles. He really wants to win this thing." the ref said. "Man that guy is brutal." Usopp said grimacing as he watched the beating. "Something isn't right with this guy." Chie said. "I know. It feels like there's something backing up his power." Erza added.

Knuckles then brought back both his fists and tried to punch Machamp, only for both fists to be caught by Machamp himself. "Nice try. You'e hands are full, but I still have two extra ones." he said. "Shadow Bullet Punch!" he shouted as he used his two free arms to punch Knuckles.

As he punched Knuckles, a figure in a hooded cloak watched from the audience. "So, he really is a shadow pokemon. He must think himself invincible with that power. I think I should bring him down a notch." he said as he leapt from the audience and onto the stage. "A stranger in a cloak has just entered the arena. Could security please escort the stranger out of here!" the ref shouted as the figure approached Machamp. Machamp then stopped his onslaught and approached the figure. "So, little nobody thinks he can go against me?" "I can see it. Your dark aura. You are a shadow pokemon." he said as Machamp looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Don't know how you figured that out, but I really don't care." he said pulling an arm back before punching th stranger, only for the stranger to catch the fist. You rely too much on brute strength, not enough on inner strength. Allow me to demonstrate." he said placing a free palm on Machamp's chest. "Force Palm." he said calmly as Machamp felt a great shock and was launched out of the stadium and into a wall, completely unconscious. "I will be taking my leave now." he said leaping away and out of the building. "Well, I have no clue what just happened, but it looks like Knuckles wins since Machamp was knocked out of th ring." the ref said as Knuckles got up and headed back to the locker room with a scowl on his face.

After while, Knuckles was outside the building looking at a wall with distain. "I saw your match there." said a new voice as Knuckles turned to see Makuhita approaching him. "Guess you know I was completely overpowered huh? Couldn't even hit him once. How am I suppose to beat the others if I couldn't even actually beat him?" he asked. "Calm yourself. I am here to help. I know you will be fighting Hitmonchan tomorrow. And I am here to help you. Before the night is through, you will know two new punches that will increase your powers tenfold. All I ask is that you allow me to teach you." he said as Knuckles smiled a little. "Let's do this." he said as the gang watched from afar with grins on their faces.

Meanwhile, the figure approached a boat and discarded its cloak, revealing a creature with a jackal like appearance. "Lucario, where were you?" as a man in a suit as he stood in the boat. "I was observing the boxing tournament in the town. I also encountered a shadow pokemon." Lucario said as he got into the boat. "I hope you kicked its ass. Anyway, I think its time we left. King Drake is expecting us in Dragnor." the man said as they began to set sail.


	9. Knuckles vs Hitmonchan

The next day of the tournament soon began as crowds of people flooded the seats as they waited in anticipation for the next match of the tournament to begin.

In the locker rooms, Knuckles was doing some practice punches as the others watch him do so. "You sure you don't wanna just throw in the towel?" Jim asked. "Yeah. The money isn't that important, and you did take a huge beating from Machamp yesterday. And you're fighting against Hitmonchan, one of the top ranked fighters in the tourney." Vector said. "No way. I've come to far to turn back now. I'm seeing this through to the very end." Knuckles said as he then left the locker room to approach the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the next round of the tournament! Now that we are limited to only eight fighters, things are really heating up now! And let's just hope today's match doesn't end up like the one yesterday. Now then, from the blue corner, you know him well as the red fury, the echidna with anger and attitude as well as the spiky fisted boxer...Knuckles!" he shouted as the echinda approached the stadium with a smile on his face. "Even after the onslaught yesterday, he is still going strong. Now, in the red corner, one of the top three competitors raring to have a go at our continously rising underdog, the punch master of Pugulis as well as one of the three hit brothers...Hitmonchan!" he shouted as Hitmonchan approached and then entered the ring with a huge grin as he bumped his fists together. "Ready...fight!" the ref shouted as the crowd cheered.

"This should be over pretty quick." Hitmonchan said rushing over to Knuckles with a punch reeled back. "Mach Punch!" A super fast punch was then fired, only for Knuckles to dodge it as it whoosed by his cheek. "That was too close." Knuckles said. "I'm not done yet." Hitmonchan said. "Mach Punch!" he shotued nailing Knuckles in the face and knocking him into the turnbuckles. "Not so tough now are you? I wouldn't be after taking all those hits yesterday." he said approaching the echidna. "Well, guess I better get some spring back into my step." Knuckles said grinning as his fists began to glow green as he started punching Hitmonchan, who blocked his attacks. "Heh. That all you got?" he asked as he reeled back his fist and began to punch, only to find them weaker than earlier. "What the? Why are my punches weaker?" he asked the echidna. "New move. Courtesy of my new coach, Makuhita. He taught me some new punches. One that can regain my health and stamina and become stronger: Drain Punch!" he said as he began to punch more. "This is bad. If he keeps this up, I'll fall in no time. Looks like its time for the ace in the hole." he said jumping back and raising a fist as it glowed brighter and brighter. "Mega Punch!" he shouted letting loose a giant punch towards the echidna. Knuckles then quickly pulled back his fist and countered the attack. "Sorry, but there's only room for one punching machine on this stadium, and it isn't you!" he shouted as he delivered a large punch to Hitmonchan's face, launching him out of the ring and through a nearby wall.

"Well, that wraps up our round here. The winner here is...Knuckles!" the ref shouted as the crowd cheered. "So tune in tomorrow for...hold on! I'm getting a message from our crew backstage. Okay folks. Apparently the punch sending Hitmonchan through the wall also took out Mr. Sandman and Soda Popinski. Meaning this is now the semi final round. So, come tomorrow for the finals where we see Knuckles fight off against our other top contendor, Heracross!" he shouted as the crowd cheered.

Back behind the stage, Heracross and Grav sparred against each other. "All right, buddy. We've made it this far. We can take down that red punk and get you the title." Grav said. "Yeah. I'm ready for this. I've gotten this far. I wanna win." Heracross said. "And we haven't even had to use our ace in the hole yet." Grav said pointing to the stone in his gautlet.


	10. Final Fight! Knuckles vs Heracross!

Fireworks exploded in the air like stars shooting down from the sky as tons of people gathered within the stadium in anticipation for one of the most exciting matchups in history. Today was the day of the finals. Everyone was geting ready to see who would advance to fight the champ. Would it be Knuckles...or Heracross?

In the locker room, Knuckles was warming up as he prepared to go head to head. "You got this, echidna. The only thing between you and victory is Heracross. Beat him and you'll get a shot at the champ. Now, you ready for the fight of your life?" Vector asked. "You know I am." he said puncing his fists together as he walked out of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the finals of the Furious Fist's competiton! I promise to all of you a very exciting match today!" he shouted. "In the red corner, we have the red echidna, the punching fiend, the so far undefeated contendor. Let's give it up for...Knuckles!" he shouted as Knuckles walked into the ring. "In the blue corner, the beetle with the horn of steel, the lightning fast striker, the bug with the most guts, let's give it up for...Heracross!" he shouted as Heracross flew into the ring. "Now! Ready...FIGHT!"

Heracross began by flying towards Knuckles at high speed, scooping the echidna up in his horn. "Mega Horn!" he shouted tossing the echidna up into the air, much to his surprise. Heracross quickly flew up and lifted an arm. "Brick Break!" he shouted, sending Knuckles crashing into the ground of the stadium. "Damn, this guys pretty quick." Knuckles thought as Heracross flew down and rammed toward Knuckles. "Not falling for that again." Knuckles said as he stepped aside and lifted a fist. "Hammer Fist!" He shouted, sending Heracross right into the ground. Heracross quickly got back up onto his feet. "So, you do have some power in that fist of yours. Well, you aren't gonna get the better of me." he said spreading his wings and taking off into the sky above. He then flew right towards the stadium at high speed."Giga Impact! There's no avoiding this move!" he shouted as he crashed into the echidna, creating a lot of smoke around them. When the dust cleared, the crowd was surprised to see Knuckles holding Heracross by the horn as he continued to fly towards him.

"Sorry, horn head. But I'm not going down that easy." he said tossing Heracross into the turnbuckles. Heracross then slowly got up and glared at the echidna. "You're pretty tough. I didn't think I'd have to use this, but I have no choice. My ace in the hole." Heracross said as Grav lifted up his gautlet. "Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" he shouted channeling his power into the stone as Heracross began to glow. A dome then surrounded him with it cracking open. Heracross now had bulkier arms and legs and a slanted horn, whic resembled a hercules beetle's. "You thought a regular Heracross was okay. But you haven't even fought with...Mega Heracross! My attack power has increased ten fold and so has my defense. You're punches will be nothing but weak, flimsy cotton balls on my skin." he boasted. As Knuckles tried punching against Heracross, he found they weren't having much effect. "See? My defenses have gone up incredibly. Now, feel my pain. Brick Break!" he shouted hitting Knuckles right across the ring. "Megahorn!" Heracross slammed Knuckles into the turnbuckle with his huge horn. "Face it echidna. I'm gonna win this match." Heracross said smiling.

"Don't give up!" Vector shouted. "We've come too far to see you give up now!" Jim added. "Finish it, bro!" Franky added. "Its the end! Brick Break!" Heracross shouted as he attacked once more. Only for Knuckles to catch the attack. "I've already come too far. I'm not going down to you. Time for that second punch I learned." he said pulling his left fist back. "Power up Punch!" he shouted, punching Heracross in the chest, pushing him back. "And the best part about this punch, I get stronger each time." he said punching Heracross again. Repeatedly until both of them as breathing heavily. "Let's settle it. One last punch from both of us." Heracross said as he focused his power into a single fist as Knuckles did the same.

"Focus..."

"Power up..."

"PUNCH!"

The two then came barreling at each other with fists at the ready Each of their attacks hitting their mark. The two stood there breathing as the audience looked with anticipation. "Well, echidna. It looks as though...I lost." Heracross said before reverting to normal and falling over. "And there we have it! The match is over! The winner of this years Furious Fists is...Knuckles!" the ref shouted as the crowds cheered. The group in the pit then ran onto the ring and held the echidna up. "Knuckles has won the jackpot and the right to fight the past champion whenever he wishes. Congrats!" the ref said as the audience cheered.

A little while later, Vector was in the ring looking a little sad. "It's been fun, old pal. But we knew I would be leaving here again." he said. Just then, he heard a digeridoo being played. "That a digeridoo? But they don't play that in France. They do that in...Australia!" he shouted, turning around to see a kangaroo with boxing gloves. "So, wanna finish this, huh? Bring it Joey!" he shouted as the two charged at eachother.


End file.
